


Winterhawk Art

by fliffen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Spooning, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my winterhawk art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterhawk Art

**Author's Note:**

> These can all also be found on my art blog on Tumblr.  
> http://artbyfliff.tumblr.com/

Why do Clint and Bucky give me so many feels?

 

Comic verse (616?) Bucky and Clint because I love them just as much as MCU.

 

MCU winterhawk this time.

 

Cotton candy Winterhawk :)

 

Apparently I’m trying to see how many different ways I can draw the same two people kissing.

 

Some times You just need some one to hug.

 

Funny thing is I had this image in my head that Bucky would be more likely to ware more clothes when sleeping, but somehow whenever I draw him that doesn’t seem to be the case.  Also I apparently have a thing for Clint covered in bruises and bandaids. (I blame the comics.)

 

“I’m home safe, so stop freaking out.”

Clint came back from a long mission to find Bucky not okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ll add a new chapter when I have more or I’ll just create a new post.


End file.
